There are electronic devices such as a semiconductor device, a magnetic device, and MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems). In manufacturing of the electronic devices, according to refining, there is a demand for stricter dimension management. Therefore, in the manufacturing of the electronic devices, an improvement measure for manufacturing conditions is planned and setting of machining conditions of a manufacturing apparatus is corrected on the basis of measurement values in an inspection process.
An improvement measure to be actually implemented is determined on the basis of a trial calculation of cost effectiveness of a technician having expertise. However, in the planning of the improvement measure and the trial calculation of the cost effectiveness by manual work of a technician, for example, the planning and the trial calculation take a long time, calculation mistakes often occur, the planning and the trial calculation cannot be implemented without expertise and skills, and only an improvement measure in a manufacturing process in which the technician has expertise can be planned. Under the present situation, advanced expertise is necessary for determination of the improvement measure. Even the technician having expertise takes time to determine the improvement measure. Therefore, in the manufacturing of the electronic device, it is desired to make it possible to easily and appropriately determine an improvement measure for manufacturing conditions.